


[Podfic] Rebuild you from clay by JMA

by CompassRose



Series: [Podfic] When your Mountain has worn down to sand, I will rebuild you from clay [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Art, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Challenging content, Darkfic, Existential Crisis, Fallen Angel Aziriphale, Fallen Angels, Hope, I Will Eat Your Heart, M/M, Philosophy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Recovery, Religious Guilt, Sexual Content, Very Dramatic Readings, exploration of good and evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Crowley has a naked fallen Angel in his bed. And hands around his throat.After the events of 'Apple' neither of them is what they were, yet both need to decide what they will become.





	[Podfic] Rebuild you from clay by JMA

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rebuild you from clay.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278376) by [JMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMA/pseuds/JMA). 

> All my thanks to JMA for permission to read this series. (You should probably listen to or read Apple first, or this won't entirely make sense.)

** **

art by compassrose  
intro and outro music: **Stories from the Past,** by Stefano Giardiniere from the album **Pictures from Dresden**, at [Jamendo.](https://www.jamendo.com/album/119385/pictures-from-dresden)  
Chapter breaks from the [minimal piano pack by ERH,](https://freesound.org/people/ERH/packs/2446/) shared on Freesound under a [Creative Commons Noncommercial Attribution License](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/3.0/)

Listen or download here:  
** [Rebuild you from clay: a podfic by compassrose](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1zJ0Yb6mYk9mLbYXihLBPZ0PA9GamQG6J)** (Google Drive)


End file.
